Neon
by Elcall
Summary: Now a two-shot! Ako gets a brand. 'Nuff said! Then, Yume just received her Earth Star Wings, and Ako decides that she needs a pair herself. Good thing she has a brand and support! Slight KanAko.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally wrote it... an Ako gets a brand fic! I'm so happy! I even designed a dress for her, but unfortunately you can't see it on . If you go to my Wattpad, you can see it, though! It's sach216 on Wattpad, so go find it and enjoy there! :D**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

" _Mita koto mo nai keshiki mi ni ikou!  
Bōken ga hajimaru yo It's just new world_!"

Her dance finished, and Ako posed for the end of the song. She waved cheerfully to her crowd, before going back to the tent that was set up for her.

Ako was doing an event for a local children's carnival with a huge turn out. It was a great opportunity for her.

After changing back into her S4 uniform, she returned to the middle of the tent to take a quick break and relax. When she stepped in, however, she spotted a woman standing in the center. She had dark colored roots and bright green hair in a single braid over her shoulder, a dark pair of cat eye sunglasses over her eyes, an orange button down dress, and a red shoulder bag.

"Excuse me," Ako said to the stranger, "people aren't allowed in here."

"Saotome Ako," the woman said, pointing at her suddenly.

Ako raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I want you to be my muse."

Ako blinked. The words processed in her head. Her face turned red, "What?" she cried.

The woman nodded, crossing an arm and using the other to push her sunglasses up to rest on her head and reveal sparkling brown eyes, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kimura Sachiko. My brand is _Neon Neko_. I want you to be my muse."

Ako calmed down and slowly approached the woman. "How come I have never heard of _Neon Neko_?"

Sachiko smiled, "Well, my dear, that would be because my brand hasn't launched yet. I want your help with my release."

Ako paused.

She continued, reaching into her bag and pulling out a device. "Here are some samples of my designs."

Ako took the small tablet and inspected it. She was faced with a normal dress design. Bright colors with softer ones bounced together in the outfit. It was nice for a normal coord, but nothing stood out to her.

"There's more," Sachiko said, swiping the screen to the side and reveal a new design.

The next few were rare designs, carrying the same bright colors theme with hints of "Neko."

Her stomach churned at the sight of all of them. A deep part inside of her said that she wanted to wear those dresses.

Ako pushed the tablet away, handing it back to Sachiko, "They're nice, but I still… I still want _FuwaFuwa Dream_."

Sachiko's eyebrows dipped into a frown, "Why? _FuwaFuwa Dream_ have gotten their muse already, Hanazono Kirara. If you are still striving for them, the most you will get would probably be double muses. No offense to that but, do you really want that? Plus, with her idol image, the brand would become a pop-cute type. While you are pop you are definitely not cute. You are more pop-cool. That's the image I am trying to send with my brand. That's why I want you, Saotome-san."

Ako stuttered for a response, she was right. Was she going to deny a clear offer right in front of her? "I, uh… can I have a few days to think about it?"

Sachiko smiled, "Of course, dear." She handed Ako a card, "Give me a call whenever." She stepped to the exit but turned back briefly, "I designed _Neon Neko_ specifically for you."

Ako gasped and stared at the empty space. She didn't know what to say.

"Saotome-san! You're out again in five!" someone called into the tent.

Ako jumped out of her thoughts, "Oh, okay! Thank you!"

She would have to think about this later.

 **~0~**

Ako carried her notebook to the S4 gardens, where the other girls were.

"Hey Ako-chan!" Yume greeted.

Ako waved, taking her seat beside Mahiru.

"What's that?" Mahiru questioned the notebook.

Ako took a deep breath. "I got an offer for a brand."

She was met with a moment of silence, before getting surprised reactions.

"For real?" Yume gasped.

"That's great!" Laura cheered.

"What's the brand?" Mahiru asked.

" _Neon Neko_." Ako replied.

Koharu hummed, "I haven't heard of that."

"The brand designer told me that it was new," Ako informed. "But… I am unsure if I want to join or not."

"Why not?" Yume blinked.

Mahiru cut off her answer, "How about we look at some of the designs first?"

Ako nodded, pulling open her notebook to where Kimura-san had sent her more copies of her designs. She pushed it over to Mahiru, who began inspecting them.

Laura, Koharu, and Yume crowded around the beauty as they flipped through the designs and commented on them. Ako, however, wasn't paying any attention. Her mind was whirling with decision making factors.

"This… really looks like you," Mahiru said, catching Ako's attention.

Ako blinked at her in confusion.

"I mean," she continued, "it suits you. It really seems like your style."

Laura nodded, "I agree. The colors, the style. It's perfect for you, Ako!"

Ako ducked her head.

Koharu glanced at her, "You don't think so?"

"It's not that," Ako muttered. "I really like it. I would love to wear it. But…"

"But?" Yume blinked.

A cheery voice popped into the garden, "Heyo everyone!"

Lily trailed behind the bubbly blonde, "Hello."

"Yuzu-senpao, Lily-senpai, hey!" Yume greeted.

Yuzu took a seat at her chair. " _Shiny Smile_ is getting ready to release a summer line of clothes! Yuzu has to get ready for a new pop brand too, _FuwaFuwa Dream_ won't top Yuzu!"

Ako looked down sadly.

" _FuwaFuwa Dream_?" Yume repeated, looking at Ako.

Lily looked over them, "What seems to be the matter?"

Laura pulled up and crossed her arms casually, "Ako got a brand offer."

Lily's eyes widened a fraction, she smiled, "I see. That is good news."

"Eh?" Yuzu gasped, "Then why do you look so sad, Ako-chan?"

"I can't make a decision," Ako admitted to all of them, "between _FuwaFuwa Dream_ or _Neon Neko_."

Lily passed the notebook that Mahiru had handed to her back down to the table, having looked over the designs, "Plato once said, "A good decision is based on knowledge, not numbers." In short, you should base your decision on what you know and not on calculations."

"Don't worry, Ako," Yume smiled, "we'll help you decide!"

Ako returned the smile, "Thank you, everyone."

Laura opened the notebook, grabbing the pen, "Okay! Let's start with pros and cons!"

Together, they made a list that would help Ako make a decision.

 **~0~**

A script sat untouched in front of her, because a notebook sat on top of it. The page was divided in half, with two lists, one labeled "pros" and the other labeled "cons." The list under pros was much longer than cons. It was the list that the girls had helped her create. And, while very helpful, she still had to make her choice.

Ako muttered angrily to herself over the sound of the water surrounding the gazebo. "It's clear that joining _Neon Neko_ would be the wisest choice for me but what about _FuwaFuwa Dream_? I still loved the designs I saw from them. But Kimura-san is right… Kirara's image isn't mine…" Ako buried her face in her hands, letting out a groan then lifting her face again. "Okay! Time to check my brain database! Tick tick tick..." The ticking went on, as Ako couldn't decide.

A voice spoke, surprising her, "What's this?"

Ako jumped and spun around, spotting the teen in his tracksuit, "Kanata-senpai!"

Kanata looked over her at her page, "Can't find an answer in you database?"

Ako turned red and pushed the notebook away from his gaze, "Y-yeah…"

Kanata swiftly took a seat at the bench parallel to her. "Your decision seems pretty clear."

Ako ducked her head, "Maybe, but… I still can't choose." She paused, letting a silence fall over them. She began to explain to Kanata her situation.

Kanata listened to her, before responding, "It seems like you have a clear decision."

Ako clutched her chest, "Yes but… I feel like if I choose _Neon Neko_ then I'll betray _FuwaFuwa Dream_."

"Remember, _FuwaFuwa Dream_ has Hanazono Kirara," Kanata said. "The only one you will betray is yourself. Think of what you want. If you still want to try to get _FuwaFuwa Dream_ then do it. If you want to try _Neon Neko_ then do that."

Ako slowly lifted her head, "What do you think?"

Kanata stood up, tapping his shoe back, "I think… that whatever you choose, I'll support you." With that he resumed his jog, calling back a quick farewell.

Ako's face burned red. She held her fists in front of her, nodding to herself. Okay, she would be making her decision soon.

 **~0~**

Ako raised her fist to knock on the door she was directed to.

"Come in," a voice called from the opposite side.

Ako pushed the door open and slipped inside, "Good morning, Kimura-san."

Sachiko was sitting at a desk at the center of the room, one with bookshelves lining the back walls and tables and models dressed in clothes and fabric sprawled all over. She stood up at the sight of Ako. "Saotome-san! What a surprise! Please, come take a seat."

"Thank you," Ako said, sitting down, "I'm sorry to come in suddenly like this."

Sachiko pushed some of her papers to the side, and Ako spotted designs drawn on them. "It's no problem." She settled down, "So what can I do for you?"

Ako took a deep breath and said, "I have made a decision."

Sachiko's face lit up, but she managed to stay calm, "Is that so? What have you decided?"

Ako smiled at Sachiko, "I would like to become the muse of _Neon Neko_."

Sachiko grinned brightly and she jumped up, "Yes! Thank you, Saotome-san! We'll be great together, I promise!"

Ako laughed, and shook Sachiko's hand tightly.

"We'll have to get the press release set, then get the premium rare dress out, and then we can start with everything else, and- oh! It's going to be a lot of work!" Sachiko rambled. "Are you still in?"

"I wouldn't be the theater class member of S4 if I wasn't ready to do all the work," Ako said proudly.

Sachiko brightened, "Of course! Let's organize everything, shall we?"

Ako nodded, "Alright."

 **~0~**

A panel was set in a medium sized room, news reporters filling the room to capacity. Ako peeked through the curtain momentarily, then turned back to face Sachiko.

"Okay, we can do this. This is our first step, Saotome-chan!" she said.

Ako smiled and nodded, "It is. We will surely do well from here."

Sachiko raised her hand to give Ako a high five, "Okay! Good luck!"

Ako returned the five just as one of the crew members called for her. It was time. Ako stepped up to the long table and took a seat at the single chair in the center. The large screen behind her played simple patterns around the Four Star Academy logo. Cameras were already clicking and Ako was sure some videos were recording as well.

"Welcome, everyone," Ako greeted. "I, Saotome Ako, have made an important decision for my future as an idol. I am here to announce my new position as muse to a brand, _Neon Neko_!" Ako raised her hands as the logo appeared on the screen behind her. Cameras clicked diligently. "I have joined the top designer, Kimura Sachiko-san in order to produce a new line of pop type attire."

"Saotome-san! What about _FuwaFuwa Dream_? Didn't you want to be their muse?" A reporter asked.

Ako nodded, "Yes, that is true. However, as everyone is well aware of, Hanazono Kirara was given the position of muse of _FuwaFuwa Dream_. I have already tried my hand at becoming the muse, but was not successful. I am very glad to have met Kimura-san and join _Neon Neko_. In the end, I believe that I made the right choice. I cannot wait to share the wonderful designs of the brand with everyone."

"When does your first premium rare dress drop?" Another voice called.

"Thank you for the question," Ako replied, "I will be performing in the first premium rare dress of _Neon Neko_ next Friday at the Silver Center Hall. Everyone is welcome to join!"

After answering a few more questions, Ako made it backstage again to meet with Sachiko. Sachiko grinned, "Great job out there, Saotome-chan!"

"But of course," Ako retorted with a smile.

"Here's to the start of our journey," Sachiko said, passing Ako a glass of water and holding her own.

Ako nodded, "Yeah!"

 **~0~**

When Ako returned to Four Star that evening, she was confronted by an upset person.

"Ako-chan!" Kirara whined as she jumped in front of Ako, "What have you done?"

Ako stepped back in surprise, "Kirara? What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you after I saw your press release!" Kirara explained quickly. "Why did you do it, Ako-chan? You could've joined me in _FuwaFuwa Dream_! We would be great together!" Tears streamed down her face exaggeratedly.

Ako frowned, "No. _FuwaFuwa Dream_ is perfect for you, Kirara. Perhaps if _Neon Neko_ had not shown up, then I might have joined you… but now I won't. I have Kimura-san and together we will succeed to become better than any other pop type brand, even _FuwaFuwa Dream_!" She began to move around Kirara and continue to her dorm.

Kirara angrily pointed her finger at Ako, "You said you loved _FuwaFuwa Dream_! How can you betray them like this?"

Ako froze. She betrayed them? The words sent her back a few days, to when she was at the gazebo with Kanata. " _The only one you will betray is yourself. Think of what you want._ "

Ako spun around, "No, Kirara. The only one I would betray is myself, if I hadn't chosen _Neon Neko_. I am working for my fans and for myself."

"B-But, I am your fan!" Kirara gasped.

"Not. Like. This." Ako hissed. She pointed to the exit gate, "Go home, Kirara! Don't bother me with _FuwaFuwa Dream_ like this again!"

Kirara's eyes watered, this time with real tears, Ako could tell.

Ako flinched, then lowered her arm to her side. She sighed, "Kirara… _FuwaFuwa Dream_ and _Neon Neko_ are now rivaling pop brands. That makes you my rival now, more so than before. I can't lose to you."

Kirara sniffed, straightening up, "Y-You're right, Ako-chan. I-I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Ako admitted.

Kirara stuck out her hand, "Then, let's be rivals."

A smile grew on Ako's face, "Deal."

With that, the two parted ways, Kirara skipping over to her ride parked outside, "Goodnight, Ako-chan! Don't slack off on your aikatsu! I'll beat you!"

"No you won't!" Ako called back with a laugh. She returned to her walk to the S4 dorms. On her way down the lit path, a voice called out to her.

"Congratulations," Kanata said.

Ako spun around, "Oh! Y-You saw?"

He nodded as he strolled towards her.

"What are you doing out so late?" Ako asked.

"Late recording for our album," Kanata replied.

Ako nodded. A comfortable silence fell over them.

Kanata glanced at her, "I imagine you'll be more busy now."

Ako shrugged, "Yes, but it's nothing that I cannot handle."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and opened his mouth and closed it again.

Ako raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was he doing?

"So um," Kanata stuttered and Ako's eyebrows raised to her hairline in shock. Kanata never stuttered. And why did his face seem darker, despite their dark setting? "When things settle down for you again, we should coordinate a day off together."

Ako blinked, "A day off… you mean- oh!" Her face burned red in realization. H-He was asking her out?! What was he thinking? Did she want this? Well, yes, maybe she did. Or maybe she was over thinking it like usual and he just wanted to practice or something. But would he stutter? Why did he stutter? And he was blushing! Even if it was to rehearse or talk idol business… Ako decided that she wanted to spend time with him.

She realized that she was quiet for too long when Kanata let out a sigh and took a small step back.

"It's-"

"No!" Ako cried suddenly. Shock plastered over his face and Ako scolded her word choice, "No! I mean, wait! Yes, yes we can uh, hang out one day." She ducked her head and played with her fingers nervously.

A silence fell over them again.

"My premium dress reveal day is Friday," Ako said, even though she was sure he already knew, "you should... come, if you can."

Kanata nodded, "I was planning on it."

Ako smiled, her cheeks tinting pink, "Then, I'll see you there."

He agreed, and with a goodnight they split ways, Ako mentally preparing herself to give one of her best performances yet.

 **~0~**

Silver Center Hall, KiraKira City. A huge crowd had gathered for the unveiling of the new brand's premium rare dress.

Ako took in deep breaths as she steadied herself in her dressing room. A knock came from her door, and she called out an "enter."

Yume, Laura, Mahiru, and Koharu filed inside.

"Ako-chan! It's the big day!" Yume cheered, carrying a box and placing it on a table.

"How are you feeling?" Laura asked.

"Nervous," Ako admitted.

"Don't be," Mahiru said. "You have nothing to worry about."

Koharu nodded, "I bet your stage is going to be spectacular."

Ako placed a hand over her coord cards on the table, nodding, "Yeah…"

Yume opened up the box she brought, revealing a black frosted cake with a cartoon like doodle of her face on the top with the message " _Good luck Ako-chan!_ "

Ako smiled, but blinked at it, "A black cake?"

"Ah," Yume held up a finger and pulled out the cake. Quickly, she cut a slice and presented it to Ako.

Ako's eyes widened in surprise. The inside of the cake was layered with colors of the rainbow and white frosting. "Wow! I don't know what to say."

Yume grinned, "Don't say anything, eat up!"

Koharu came up beside Yume, "We wanted it to be neon, like _Neon Neko_."

Ako nodded through a mouthful. "It certainly achieves it."

A knock interrupted the girls as they shared the cake. "Enter," Ako called again.

The door opened and Sachiko peeked in, "Heyo, Saotome-chan!"

"Kimura-san," Ako greeted. "Oh," she looked around as Sachiko entered the room fully, "these are my friends," she introduced them all.

"Nice to meet you all," Sachiko said, "I know that you are all talented designers."

Ako smiled, as Yume and Koharu became embarrassed while Mahiru and Laura looked proud, "Yes they are."

"That reminds me, Ako," Mahiru said, "what is your dress like?"

Ako smirked, "It's a surprise, obviously."

Yume whined, "Not even a hint?"

Ako shook her head, "Nope!"

Laura laughed, "I guess it's fair."

Sachiko smiled, "Well, you should wrap up in here. You're going up in just a few minutes."

Ako nodded seriously, "You're right."

"You'll do great," Sachiko said meaningfully.

"Thank you," Ako smiled.

As Sachiko stepped towards the door to leave, the door slammed open suddenly, a bright blue and pink haired girl panting against the frame.

"Kirara?" Ako gasped.

Kirara raised a finger as she regained steady breathing, "Sorry, I'm late…"

Ako shook her head, "It's okay. I'm glad you were able to make it."

Kirara leaped forward, "You better do good! Your dress better look great!"

Ako crossed her arms and huffed, "Of course it does."

The girls laughed, and Koharu offered Kirara cake as Ako collected herself. With the support of her friends she felt a lot more calm.

A crew member came by to tell her that it was her time. The girls separated with quick farewells and good luck calls, and Ako took her stage.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for making it out to my premium dress unveiling performance!" Ako cried out, waving happily. "I am so excited to share it with everyone! Before I take my stage, however, I would like to thank some people. First of all, my fellow members of S4 and my friends at Four Star Academy. My rivals who urge me to continue working harder. Those who have supported me for a long time since my rising as an idol. And finally, Kimura Sachiko-san, _Neon Neko_ 's designer!" Ako grinned, hugging her hands close. "I would like all of my supporters to know that you can make it to where you want to be if you keep trying and working hard for it. Now watch as I dazzle you with my performance!"

Readying herself to run through the aikatsu system, Ako glanced down at her coord. The Neon Yarn Coord. The top was a bright yellow bodice with a patch of rainbow at the stomach and rainbows on the chest, accented with black divisions to make it pop more, with a puffy left sleeve and a yarn like fluff at the end, along with a left hand fingerless glove and many wristbands on the right hand. The bottom was a pair of rainbow bubble pants with a green skirt and long ribbons hanging off of it, each connected by a black piece on three parts. The shoes were lace up boots in the same green as the skirt, open to the skin in the front and a black toe. The accessory was a cat ear shaped headband, covered in rainbow yarn and black pompom earrings.

With a deep breath, she said, "Saotome Ako, making a dazzling entrance!"

 **~0~**

Ako panted as she raised her hands into the air, the music of her performance resonating through the hall.

A great cheer erupted, and Ako waved happily to all of her audience. After the event came to an end, Ako went back to her dressing room to celebrate with her friends. She and Sachiko then exchanged many thanks and congratulations with each other. It was late by the time Ako was able to get to bed.

She lay back, on her mobile, checking her schedule for the next day quickly, when a message came to her directly. Curious about who was contacting her at such a late hour, Ako opened it.

"You had a spectacular performance. Congratulations."

Ako smiled as she read the sender's name. With a warm face, she finally put her mobile down and turned to her side, closing her eyes with a wide smile. Things were wonderful.

 **~0~**

 **Ugh, I really wanted to bach Kirara in this but then I went and tried to be nice to her cuz I felt bad... woe is I. TnT Ending sucks, sorry  
**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I wrote a part 2! Ako with a brand is just too good of a thing we never got.**

 **Enjoy! I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Ako's heart thumped wildly in her chest as she watched the scene in front of her. Yume just received her wings from her performance of "Message of a Rainbow." She and Koharu were on the stage, getting cheers from the audience.

"Rainbow Berry Parfait is going to capture hearts!" Mahiru cried from beside her.

Ako nodded, "It will." The words thudded with her heart. Yume's star wings would surely be great for _Rainbow Berry Parfait_. The thought made her think of her own brand, _Neon Neko_. While she did get a spectacular premium rare dress, it was not enough and she did not earn any wings.

So far, the ones with the star premium rares were Elza-san, Lily-senpai, Kirara, Mahiru, Laura, Yuzu-senpai, and now, Yume. There were only 2 wings left to get.

Ako fisted her hands around her shorts, a new resolve filling her. She knew she had some work to do.

 **~0~**

Ako tapped her pencil against her notebook. It was open to the design that she created for her vision of _FuwaFuwa Dream_ when she was competing for it against Kirara. She still admired it; although, if she wanted to use it in _Neon Neko_ , it would need some editing.

Ako put the pencil down and grabbed her mobile that was resting beside the notebook. She scrolled through her contacts and pressed a name, lifting it up to her ear to hear it ring.

" _Hello_?"

"Kimura-san?" Ako greeted.

" _Saotome-chan! How are you_?" Sachiko said.

"Fine," Ako replied. She paused, "Did you happen to see the _Rainbow Berry Parfait_ brand and premium rare announcement?"

There was a pause at the other end. " _The Earth wings of Nijino-san_?"

Ako bit her lip, "Yes, that's it."

" _Star wings, huh? I agree, Saotome-chan,_ Neon Neko _needs a pair, too_!" Ako could hear the excitement leaking into her voice.

A smile made its way to Ako's face, "It really does."

" _I'll tell you what, you come over whenever you can, and we'll design something star wing worthy!_ "

"Okay, that is going to work great," Ako said. "I will try to come by later today."

" _I'll be waiting_!" Sachiko said, and the two hung up their phone call.

Ako put her mobile down, then closed her notebook. She was about down with her break time, anyways. Taking her things, she left the warm weather to return to her filming inside.

When Ako arrived at the home of _Neon Neko_ , Sachiko was ready for her. They sat down together at a table to discuss and brainstorm their dress.

Sachiko observed the design. "I'm sorry, but the fluff has to go."

Ako laughed, "It's okay. I designed it originally for _FuwaFuwa Dream_."

"Well then, they won't know what hit them, when they see this design on stage," Sachiko winked at Ako.

Ako nodded with a smile, "Yes, but, there's something wrong with it, still. Even without the fluff."

Sachiko hummed and nodded, "Yes, yes, I see that too." She picked up a different notebook that was open to a clean page and began sketching. "First of all, it's too plain, especially for you. It needs more to it. And since our last premium dress had the bubble shorts, let's change it a bit to straight shorts, hm?" She turned it around to present it to Ako.

Ako nodded, "I like it." She pressed a finger to her chin, "But, it's still wrong."

"I agree," Sachiko said. "We'll need to think this through. It's not enough… flair for you."

Ako agreed and the two spent time going over several other designs and additions to the dress.

By the time Ako had to go, they made small progress.

Ako frowned with her arms crossed, "There's something that needs to be here. I just don't know what."

Sachiko closed the notebook, "While I do agree with you, I also think we need a break." She put a hand on her shoulder, "Get some rest and think about, but not too hard. We'll talk later, okay?"

Ako nodded, "Okay, that works. Thank you, Kimura-san."

With a farewell, Ako departed with her thoughts on the dress.

 **~0~**

That night, Ako briefly revisited the notebook at her desk before bed. She made some scratches on the side of the page out of frustration, then let the pencil drop from her fingers. She would just go to bed. As she stood to turn and plop down into her blankets, her mobile buzzed. Ako glanced at it and found a reminder for her plans for tomorrow.

"Meeting with Kanata-senpai in town," it read.

Ako gasped, she forgot about that. Tomorrow was her day off, the one she coordinated with Kanata. She couldn't bring herself to cancel it.

She let herself drop back onto her mattress and put an arm over her eyes. She'd think about it later, right now, her eyes fluttered until they shut and didn't reopen until morning.

 **~0~**

Ako put on a green dress with yellow sleeves and tied her hair into a braid over her shoulder before heading into town.

She made it to the center fountain that the two had agreed to meet by a few minutes early. However, Ako spotted him already standing by the fountain, glancing at his mobile. As Ako approached, he noticed her and put his mobile away.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ako said.

Kanata shook his head, "I just arrived."

Ako smiled and they began walking, "What should we do?"

"There's a cafe near the park that the guys and I go to. It's good, if you want to go there," Kanata said.

"Guys?" Ako blinked, "Y-You mean M4?" she gasped.

Kanata nodded, looking amused at Ako's realization.

"Oh, that's… are you sure you want to go there?" Ako said.

"Why not?" Kanata said, "It's just a cafe. Come on."

Ako nodded and followed him to the cafe. They were quiet, but it didn't feel awkward to her. "So, how are the others?" she asked as they took a table outside and ordered some food.

Kanata understood, "They're fine. We're all busy, with our own things but also with the dramas we're in together."

Ako nodded, "I'm sure."

"How is Venus Ark?" Kanata asked her. "I have seen their performances and events, but haven't met them personally."

Ako paused. Venus Ark's arrival had brought the news about the star wings. Was she glad to have met with Elza-san? Elza-san had harshly criticized her back when she wanted FuwaFuwa Dream against Kirara. It hurt her. Did she care what Elza-san would think of her now? Ako didn't know.

"Venus Ark is… good," Ako replied simply. "They really are great idols to watch out for." She put her hand on her face, turning her gaze away in thought. Just the thought of Venus Ark reminded her of the ever present thought of star wings. Even with her brand, one that she was proud of, she didn't have her own wings. Her face fell into a solemn frown.

Ako sighed, "I'm sure you've heard of the star premium rates by now," she said, and he nodded back. "And of Yume's achievement of them with her new brand with Koharu, _Rainbow Berry Parfait_?" He nodded again. Ako sighed. "I think it's time that _Neon Neko_ gets a pair. But with only two left…"

"You're worried you won't get them," Kanata finished.

"Yes," Ako conceded.

"Have you designed one?" Kanata asked.

Ako crossed her arms and frowned to herself, "Yes, Kimura-san and I have been working on a design I came up with but, there's something missing. We've added to it but I am still not happy with it."

"I'm not very familiar with coord designing," Kanata admitted, "but according to my observations, it's best to find inspiration from somewhere."

Ako smiled lightly down at her hands, "You're right. I don't know where it will come from, yet I hope it will come soon."

Kanata frowned. Their food arrived at that moment, so the subject was dropped. They chatted about other things as they ate together. After they finished, Kanata stood up, reaching a hand out to Ako, "Come on."

Ako blinked, but took his hand, "Come where?"

Kanata helped her out of the seat, then let her hand go. "It's a surprise," he said with a wink.

Ako blushed but followed him, even as he paid for the food against her wishes. They went outside, following a winding path that ran along the park.

"Where are we going?" Ako finally asked, deciding that she was in the dark long enough.

"Right here," Kanata said, gesturing out.

Ako turned her gaze to see a large open field. There, many people were standing, in groups scattered all over the field. Countless strings led up into the sky, where many beautifully patterned kites fluttered above. Ako gasped. "It's… amazing."

Kanata didn't say anything, yet Ako kept her eyes trained on the kites; her yes jumping from one to another. They were just spectacular. They fluttered with the cool breeze and varied in designs.

"Do you want to fly one?" Kanata asked suddenly.

Ako jumped when she found him with a kite in his hands."When did you get that?"

Kanata laughed, passing it to her, "While you were staring. You should pay more attention."

Ako blushed, "Well it's not my fault." She looked at the kite. It was in the shaped of a butterfly with black outlines and colorful wings.

"Let's go down to the field," Kanata said, leading her down. Together, they set up and got the kite into the air with Ako running with it to boost it up. He passed the string to her so she could guide it. They sat comfortably close on the grass, watching the kites all around them.

Ako passed the handle to Kanata to control it for a turn. She watched as the kite seemed to grow smaller and smaller. When she looked, she saw Kanata letting the string go. "What are you doing? It'll come undone!"

Kanata grinned, "No it won't."

Ako hovered her hand over the string, watching it shake rapidly, "Careful."

"Look," he said, and Ako did. Their kite was farther than the rest around them. He pulled it in again, bringing it very close.

"Too close," Ako muttered.

"Now we can see the details," Kanata said. "Even when it was far away, we could see it fluttering viciously from the distance. Up close you can see that it's still working hard with the wind but now it's more present. Winding the string is hard than releasing it."

Ako's eyes softened, "Like an idol…"

"Or it's too philosophical," Kanata added with a smirk.

Ako scoffed light heartedly and rolled her eyes, "Maybe." She rested her gaze on the kite again. The colors were more vivid from the close distance. Even the center of the butterfly's body was stiff, while the wings flapped fluidly behind it.

It was like…

Ako gasped suddenly. Kanata glanced at her. "I-I got it," she said. "I know what to add to my dress!" Ako hurriedly stood up, but stopped. She was still here with Kanata.

"Go ahead," he said.

Ako glanced at him.

"Go," Kanata repeated, "You'll forget if you don't go now."

Ako reached down and took his hand, squeezing it lightly, "Thank you, Kanata."

His cheeks dusted a light pink and he nodded.

Ako let go and rushed off. She got a ride to _Neon Neko_ 's building and ran in. She burst into Sachiko's office.

Sachiko bolted up from her desk, looking at Ako with shock. "Saotome-chan? What are you-?"

"Kimura-san, where's the premium dress design?" Ako asked with haste.

Sachiko pointed to the notebook on her desk, open to the page, "Right here. But, why-"

"I just had an idea!" Ako answered. She picked up a pencil and sketched around the shorts, adding a skirt to it, fluttering against the restrictions of the shorts.

"It's… perfect," Sachiko said shortly, staring that the design. She grabbed the pencil and started adding to it, "If we just add something here, it'll be perfect for this coord."

Ako grinned, "I knew it would be."

Sachiko smiled at Ako, "This is great! Now we can get to work on this and organize an announcement date!"

Ako agreed happily and they worked together to arrange their dress reveal.

 **~0~**

Yume's voice called out to her, "Ako-chan!"

Ako looked up from her papers at her, to see Laura with her. She was sitting at the table in the S4 gardens with Mahiru.

"We heard about your new premium rare reveal," Laura said.

Ako smiled and nodded as Yume took a seat, "Yeah. This is my hope to… get my own star premium rare."

They brightened.

"That's great!" Mahiru encouraged.

Yume fisted her hand, "I'm sure you'll get it, Ako-chan! I had to get two premium rares before getting my wings, too!"

"I'm sure you'll get it," Laura said. "What does your coord look like?"

Ako pressed her lips together, "Well, it's not done yet, but I do have an image." She took out the design and showed it to them.

Yume gasped, "It's so nice! That's definitely your style!"

Mahiru nodded, "The skirt and shorts match the top great. It suits you."

Ako smiled, "Thank you. I can't wait to perform in it."

"What song do you plan on singing?" Laura asked.

Ako tapped her finger on the table, "Actually, I was considering _Hello Hello_."

"Cute!" Yume proclaimed.

"It matches the dress style," Mahiru nodded.

Laura grinned, "You'll get the star wings for sure!"

Ako brightened, "I'm sure I will!"

 **~0~**

Ako waved her hands at the large audience. She was proud at the turn out. "Welcome everyone to _Neon Neko_ 's new premium rare dress reveal! I am pleased to share this design with you! Please watch and enjoy my performance!"

As the crowd roared, Ako went and changed into the aikatsu system.

And she performed. With a lovely new coord on her skin, Ako shined. She sparkled until a new type of glitter swirled around her, then focusing at her back, where wings appeared in a pop. The rest of her performance was even more spectacular than the rest, her idol aura widespread all over the stage.

When her performance came to an end, all she heard for a moment was her breathing.

And then the audience. Ako waved enthusiastically as she felt the weight of the wings on her back. She couldn't wait to see them. Like usual, Ako thanked her fans, except this time very more excitedly. After everything was settled on the stage, Ako could go backstage to her dressing room. She stared at her cards, and her brand new one. Her _Striking Pattern Coord_.

Ako's heart swelled. Now the Jupiter Star Wings went with them. They were hers now.

A quick knock at the door alerted her that someone was there, before it opened up, 6 girls rushing in. Laura, Mahiru, Yume, and Koharu rushed up to her, wrapping her around in a big hug.

"Congrats, Ako-chan!" Yume cheered the loudest.

"Great job, Ako!" Laura said.

"Your performance was amazing!" Mahiru added.

Ako started tearing up in the center of the group of her friends.

Two more figures appeared at the doorway. "Yuzu and Liliene too!" Yuzu cried from the doorway as she dragged Lily to the group hug.

"We did it!" Yume cheered. "We've got our star premium rare dresses!"

They released from the group huddle, allowing Ako to present her cards to everyone.

"These are lovely cards, Ako-san," Lily smiled.

"Jupiter wings!" Yuzu cried, "And Yuzu has Saturn wings! Yahoo!" She lifted her hand, which Ako returned with a high five.

"Now all of S4 have a star premium dress!" Yume gasped.

"S4, plus Laura and Lily-senpai!" Laura winked.

The girls laughed.

"Plus Laura and Lily-senpai," Yume corrected with a grin.

Yuzu pumped her fist in the air, "Alright! Let's go celebrate!"

"Yeah!" they cheered.

Ako grinned, "You all go ahead. I'll follow in a second."

"Okay," Mahiru said, being the last one to exit the room. "We'll see you back at school."

Ako waved in confirmation as the door closed behind Mahiru. She turned to the mirror and gathered her things that rested on the counter. She grabbed her cards last, carefully tucking them into her bag.

A knock came from the door again, startling Ako. She didn't know who it could be, since the girls just left.

Ako opened the door, only to be greeted by a bundle of pinks, yellows, and green.

The flowers lowered themselves to reveal a face behind them. "Congratulations," Kanata said.

Ako flipped to a bright pink as she took the bouquet, "D-Did you get these for me?"

"Of course," Kanata replied, amused. "Your stage and dress turned out amazing."

Ako put the flowers down, smiling at Kanata, "Thank you for your support. I wouldn't have completed my dress the way it is without your help."

Kanata shrugged, "It wasn't me, it was you."

Ako shook her head, "That's not true. You helped me a lot." She picked up her bag then the flowers, then turned to him again. "Come on."

"Where?" Kanata raised an eyebrow.

Ako nudged her elbow into him as she passed him to the door, "I hope you didn't come just to drop these off, because we're going to celebrate."

Kanata blinked at her, then laughed, "Okay, I'll come."

"Great!" Ako grinned. She paused to let him come up beside her, "Thank you, honestly."

Kanata sighed, but smiled, "You're welcome, honestly."

 **~0~**

"So the Jupiter wings have been claimed. And by none other than Ako Saotome."

"Yes, Elza."

Elza stared at her virtual diagram, performances rotating around on planets in the solar system. A new one was added over Jupiter. "That leaves Uranus wings."

Rei nodded once more, "Yes."

"I wonder who will receive them," Elza mused in the dark room. "You, Rei, or Aria?"

Rei clutched her hand tightly in a fist. "I will do my best for you, Elza."

"I expect so."

 **~0~**

 **And done! For sure this time! I hope I got things right ^^ I took Aria's wings away because for real, Ako was going to get them had she not showed up (im kidding myself no she wouldn't have they set it up for Ako and Kirara to be double muses the whole time ) well, which is why I wrote this heh. Hope you like the little thing I added with Elza and Rei? Never wrote them before.**

 **SPECIAL KUDOS TO LEPETITEMEOW on tumblr for basically designing the dress. It's a twist on Ako's design of a PR from episode 54? Or so. I just digitalized it and I hate the colors. It's a bad sketch so no one say anything I know its bad.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
